1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a system device using it, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With marked increase in the functionality of electronic equipment, semiconductor devices are increasingly required to be increased in operation speed and reduced in size and weight through miniaturization. In recent years, to satisfy these requirements, ULSIs (ultra large scale integrated circuits) have been miniaturized and increased in integration density.
In the above circumstances, the technique called “system in package (SIP)” was proposed. For example, memory rewriting is possible in microcomputers etc. that are equipped with a flash memory. Such a rewriting function itself is not always used and is necessary only when rewriting needs to be performed. However, usually, such a rewriting function is also implemented (integrated) on the same substrate (Japanese Patent No. 2,790,461 and Japanese Patent No. 2,977,576 and Japanese Patent No. 2,954,278 and Japanese Patent No. 3,358,710)
However, as the functionality and the integration density are increased, there arises a problem that it is difficult to further miniaturize semiconductor chips (microcomputer chips) of microcomputers.
Another problem is that the inclusion of particular functions that are not always used increases the power consumed.